


Purple Obsession

by Just Jo (aboxfullofocs)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gore, M/M, Obsession, Police, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/Just%20Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakupo Kamui is one of the most popular Vocaloids, only seconded by Miku Hatsune. Everything is going fine, until an obsessive fan starts stalking the Vocaloid, and he is ready to do anything to get Gakupo's affections, even if he has to cut people's heads off for that.<br/>Purple Obsession is being rewritten. It is accessible on Fanfiction.net until chapter 27, but it will only be re-edited at the same rythm it is posted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this and fix it with my new gained skills   
> Waning: Yaoi, non-con, rape, stalking, and obsession.  
> Thank you to Ditsie for beta reading. :)

Purple obsession

**Prologue – Lavender Voice**

_I cannot diverge my eyes from him. His image, his grace, his beauty, so breathtaking I can’t resist it. He is like a doll, like my favorite doll, my favorite flower who withered and now rose from the ashes as a beautiful phoenix embedded in fire._

_How I wish I could have him, I could have notice me, my existence, my desire. How I wish he was only mine and no one else’s. I must possess it, that body, that voice, those eyes and those long lavender locks._

_But, they're always surrounding him, always around. Leeches, trying to thrive of his beauty and talent, trying to gain his affections when they should be mine by right!_

_Don't worry my beautiful star, soon you shall be with me, and I will never let any of them have you. They don't deserve you, only I do, only I understand your beauty, your body, your mind. Only I appreciate it. Only I know how to love you._

_No my Violet star, don't cease your singing. Don’t stop, your voice is beautiful, all of it. So deep and breath taking. I love it. I love to hear it, the sound, so beautiful and wonderful._

_You really need to be with me. To be with the one who loves you. Me and only me. Yet, you chose to always follow that blue air head around._

_He is not worthy of you, his mind is crowded with dirty thoughts for you, but do not worry, my love I shall free you from that menace. I know you like the way I do it, I know you like the blood, you pretend not to, but I know you do. You love the blood I sent to you my star, I know you do._

 

 **“Aaaah! What a tiring night!** ” The main singer, a young man sporting a long purple hair falling loosely said as he stretched his arms. It had been a long concert.

It was planned for only two hours and they ended up singing for at least another half an hour. But what could they do when everyone started “One more! One more!”? It was impossible not to heed their fans requests, they had so many songs to sing. Everyone seemed to love those songs, so they weren’t missing them and certainly not betraying their employer for the night.

His fellow singers and musicians walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, all of them as tired as him.

"Aaah, Gakupo! This was tiring! People sure love you!” His fellow singer, a large foreigner with brown hair and one white stripe said, patting him with a silly grin.

“Not when they write fanfiction about me as some sort of pervert,” he replied laughing.

“If they knew the prude fair maiden you are Ga-kun,” the other one, a chubby bluenette who hid his extra size inside a loose jacket started. “They’d want to rape you.”

“They already do!”

“Everyone wants to rape us, Kaito-nii, we’re stars” a blond teen said with a laugh. “Fans are scary and sometimes send us scary mail.”

“Anyway, you did a great job with those drums,” Kaito, the bluenette said to the large foreigner.

“Yeah, looked like any second you would open a hole through ‘em,” the purple haired man, Gakupo, joked.

"Hey! I'm not just a rock ass singer. I'm also a rock ass drummer!" The foreigner, Big Al as he was known, said.

"Careful, very soon your Ego will be too big to fit in here!"  Kaito said.

“You’re one to say, who hogged the guitar solo even though Len was the main guitarist?!” Al asked poking Kaito with a grin.

"Guys don't argue!" A younger blond kid asked, Len. “We should pack and head home.”

They nodded and quickly went to join the rest of the stage crew to put away their instruments.

The four were Vocaloids, a series of special singers, or as many called them, hired voices. Vocaloids weren’t like other singers, they didn’t make their own songs nor their own music. They didn’t have a specific singing style nor a specific singing identity, they only had their looks and voices, the rest came from who hired them. They were hired by producers, songwriters and others to sing songs or play music these people made especially for one or several them. The songs would be sold and the money would return to Vocaloid Inc., and the songwriters.

The first Vocaloids started in Europe, with Zero-G Limited, with the inseparable brothers, Leon and Lola. Quickly, others came and other representative companies joined on scouting Vocaloids. Vocaloid Inc. developed soon enough. The idea of the Vocaloids was to give people who could write and compose music the chance to have a singer with a voice they liked representing their songs. Some songs were more popular than others, but used the same Vocaloids.

And many of them were more than happy to join the company, such as Gakupo. It was a way to propel many youngsters in the music company, modeling and acting. It was the start for many of them.

 As they were cleaning up the stage with the rest of the crew, suddenly, the purple haired, noticed something. Far in the left corner, in place no one would notice if they weren’t cleaning, there was a small package. Carefully wrapped in blue chiffon with a purple ribbon tied up perfectly around it, the small, yet somewhat eerie package waited. Blinking, the Vocaloid looked around.

"Hey did someone drop that?" He asked at the others who looked at it curiously. They walked over to the package as Big Al picked it up and noticed the small letter on it.

"For my Lavender voice…" He read. "Weird."

“Lavender voice?” Len asked. “Can only be you, Gakupo,” the teen pointed out.

Gakupo took the box and opened it. He silently stared trying to understand what he saw inside the package. Silently he pulled it out. It was a jar, a large glass jar filled with red bubbling liquid, along with something floating inside it.

“Oh, my god!”

Suddenly he froze in horror as his eyes widened. Almost instantly he dropped the jar, the glass breaking in to pieces, the red liquid just spreading across the floor and, sliding on the red liquid was a tongue. The others jumped back as he brought his hands to his mouth, they stared wide eyed at what was before them.

“Is… that.. a tongue?” Al was the one to ask. “A person’s tongue?!”


End file.
